KFC with Paul F. Tompkins
"KFC with Paul F. Tompkins" is Episode 119 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Paul F. Tompkins. "KFC with Paul F. Tompkins" was released on August 31, 2017. Synopsis The 'boys welcome Paul F. Tompkins (Bajillion Dollar Propertie$, Spontaneanation) to review a cornerstone of fast food eateries: KFC. Together they discuss Pennsylvania eats, Mitch's Bostonian dialect, and opinions on the colonel himself before deciding if the chain belongs on your bucket list. Plus, a special Mac attack edition of The Leftovers. Nick's intro Beginning at the age of fifteen, Frank Abagnale Jr. embarked on a six-year crime spree as an impostor in which he stole his father's identity, fraudulently worked as an airline pilot, university professor, doctor, and lawyer, before being arrested and sentenced to twelve years in prison. After serving half of his term, Abagnale was paroled on the condition that he would lend his expertise on forgery to the FBI, leaving his story to be dramatized in Steven Spielberg's 2002 film, Catch Me If You Can. But Abagnale Jr.'s binge of Tarzan-swinging from career to career parallels that of a more famous American celebrity - except one who actually worked all those disparate professions. Harlan David Sanders, born in Indiana, back in 1890, was just five when his father abruptly died, forcing him to learn how to cook his family's meals as a small child, and then take a job as a farmhand at the age of ten. Thrown into the workforce as a pre-teen, Sanders labored at countless lines over the next three decades: carriage painter, streetcar conductor, U.S. Army soldier (though his ceremonial 'Colonel' title was not a military rank), blacksmith's assistant, and railroad fireman, during which he studied law in his off-hours. Sanders then became a lawyer. His legal career ending after three years due to a courtroom fistfight with his own client. Sanders returned to work on the railroad, sold life insurance, then sold tires, then, at the age of 40, began operating a Shell gas station in North Corbin, Kentucky where he made the fateful decision to offer hot food. Sanders Court and Café cooked up steaks, country ham, hot biscuits, and fried chicken prepared in Sanders' secret recipe that used a pressure cooker in lieu of a frying pan. Sanders' fried bird became a local sensation, attracting statewide attention and leading to a literal gunfight with a rival operator over a disputed sign painting. Sanders survived the shoot-out and his business survived the Great Depression and the Second World War. And, in 1952, at 62-years old, Sanders franchised his chicken concept to a restaurateur in Utah who came up with the name that would define this Bluegrass State eatery. As the chain exploded nationwide, the now-white haired Colonel Sanders became its official spokesman, hawking his chicken and sides in commercials and lending his likeness to signage and packaging. Sanders remained visible right up until his death in 1980 at the age of 90, and today, 37 years later, his business having grown into the second-largest restaurant chain on the planet, this lifelong hustler has become an immortal fast food mascot, as iconic as the fictional Ronald McDonald. This week on Doughboys: KFC. Fork rating The Doughboys shared food, family style: 8-piece classic bucket, biscuits, mashed potatoes and gravy, mac & cheese. They also got three Chicken Littles and a Famous Bowl. For dessert, apple pie and a cookie. The Leftovers In this segment the Doughboys sample food purchased from a chain restaurant and then put straight into the fridge, and left there overnight. In this episode, they test the Rolls Royce of fast food, the Big Mac from McDonald's. They must decide if it should be left on Earth to wallow in the sad state of affairs (bad), or if Justin Theroux will take it to heaven with him (good). They mostly didn't like the coldness (esp. the bread), but found it still edible and successfully maintained the Big Mac tastiness. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #ChipManDropSource #StrawOrNaw or #Straw vs. #Gnaw #Doughboys18andUnder #Buyjillion #StepItUpMicrowave The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) Category:Regular Episodes